


Uncle Ru Convo

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Little Dream Verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: From chapter 6 commentsIt started with Nightmare going to pta meetings and turned into this
Series: Little Dream Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Uncle Ru Convo

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount;

Now i just imagined killer doing the leg begging . Like he told dream as it works.

Dream: brother? Will you go to the pta meeting? My teacher says I gotta get a parent but we don't have any. Your the smartest one I know can you go? *puppy sockets*  
NM: ............................dream you know-  
Dream: please?  
NM: *loud exhale* ...... fine.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

I'm getting pta sans flashbacks now

nm: LINDA YOU'RE LEMON SQUARES SUCK

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

...........  
Dream: brother? Can you make something for the bake sale? Your the best at everything and I have to bring something.  
NM: .... dream I dont bake. See if horror can make something.  
Dream: maybe horror can make cupcakes! Ms. Linda said to only bring a little because she was gonna make most of it.  
NM: HORROR! We are going to the store that L I N D A is not going to inflict her poison on that sale.  
*****  
Cue horror, NM, and like dust sitting in lawn chairs at the school bake sale.  
This is way nightmare didn't want to do school.... he has to deal with the people there.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

dream to linda: nighty says your a bitch  
nm: ahem. dream no. i said she's a witch.  
dream: no you definitely meant bitch

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: dream what did I say about reveling inner intentions? Others think it is odd we can feel and interpret their emotions. I dont mind too much but I said witch when I wanted to say bitch for social niceties. They can't feel that I wanted to say bitch.  
Dream: oh. Okay. Linda he said witch but wanted to call you a bitch. He just has manners.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Dream: he also called karen a butt. But I'm pretty sure he meant slut. He's just polite like that.  
Nm: ...maybe we should stop

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: ...... dream.  
Dream: eep!  
NM: .... you can't take errors dolls to school. Or killer knife.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

dream: i'm not!  
nm: yes you are. i can see you putting them in there  
dream: ...can i take hor's axe then?  
nm: n0--

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream: *a portal opens* for show and tell i brought my uncle, Error the destroyer of worlds and puppet master.  
Error: ...... dReAM thIS Is Not THe time to Pick yOU uP. *calms his glitches* dreAm. WhaT did yoU do?

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Dream: if you're nice enough, he might give you dolls! He also has these cute heart things on strings, but he won't let us touch them  
Error: *looks down at the hoard of kids slowly surrounding him* wHy???

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(Even better if its like 2nd grade)  
Error: .....ummM.. hI? YoU eveR seEN Another UnIveRse??

Error traumatized some kids and inspired others. Maybe that fantasy based au was a bit too violent? The teacher fainted.. At least they liked Pokétale and BirdTale

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Kids were just flying on the dragons in the fantasy au.

One of the kids wanted to bring home a mewtwo from poketale. They almost succeeded.

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: .....  
Principal: never let him step foot in my school again  
NM: thats fair.  
****  
Error: *sitting in his strings and using then to get around* i don't understand stand why your upset i ain't stepping on your floor???

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Every one of the kids get these dolls. Some even get creepy ones if they request.

Linda: I can't stand him! He's scarring our children with his weird magic and making them scared to death!  
Said kids: Hey! Uncle Ru! Can we go to the zombie one next?

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Uncle ru knits his own strings in zombie proof clothes first.

....the children love him and he doesn't know how to deal with that

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: apparently someone them want to run away and live with me  
Nm: okay? Why are you telling me that?  
Error: I don't know! You're the expert!

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: what.  
Error: you have like 5 kids you adopted! How do deal with that??? Like half the time I just string them from the ceiling and they giggle. They GIGGLE nightmare. NO ONE EVER DOES THAT IN MY STRINGS EXCEPT FOR DREAM.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Nm: they're not k--  
Error: OH WAIT-- STO-- DON'T TOUCH IT!  
Nm; what happened  
Error: chlow tried to eat one of the souls

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: ....  
Error: .....  
NM: error....  
Error: i stopped it for happening. There won't be any super powered children on my watch

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

nm: ...how has ink not realized this yet  
error: no one suspects kids being friends with me. even if dream literally said i'm the destroyer of worlds in front of them

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ....... they just..... want to see other worlds? And think its fun? ...... they want to see something called a t rex next... do you know what that is?

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Nm: i think it's a big lizard. Or a dragon. Wait are you knitting for them now?  
Error: they're cute and I love them and they call me uncle ru okay?

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

uncle ru. Takes children to highly dangerous areas and because he can. Has his strings like twenty child leashes for dreams whole class. Sweaters for all. Who is ready for ChocoTale?

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Nm: *looks down at the sea of hyper sugar rush kids* you know. You know how dream and blue get in sugar rushes. WHY DID YOU LET THEM EAT SO MUCH  
Error: I thought it was a skeleton thing!  
Nm: YOU THOUGH IT WAS A SKELETON THING???

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: yeah. I didn't know it worked for humans and other monsters too!

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: also chloe finally managed to eat one of the souls. Don't know how that happened. But now she's going around shining light out of her mouth. I think I'm going to keep her.

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: ..... thats not how-  
Error: she also can see 5 minutes into the possible future

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: she's being helpful. She stopped a disaster by telling me a bunch of kids were going to undertail before they even thought about it and i stopped them.  
Nm: ...why haven't you destroyed that yet...

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: i fucking have. It keeps coming back.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: 12 of them are staying with me forever  
Nm: 12 NO--  
Error: YOU DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN YOU ADOPTED FOUR AND YOU WERE BASICALLY AN EDGY TEENAGER BACK THEN

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: THEY WERE ORPHANS ERROR THERES A DIFFERENCE.  
Error: ....so i have to make them orphans first?

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Nm: no.  
Error: one of them is linda's  
Nm: ...

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: ......how about just killing Linda in general.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Nm: ...  
Error: no one would know. She has too many enemies.  
Nm: *slowly sharpens tentis*

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: neither of us have fingerprints and portals are convenient

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Later

Error: so now that she's gone. Can i keep the fifteen kids i want?

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: no error they would die.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: ...I'm keeping chloe tho. She's fine with here  
Nm: n0

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: it lights up! And tells a possible future!  
NM: you can only take care of yourself because you are pretty 

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: wait are human's hair supposed to change to green and orange  
Nm: ...  
Error: still i want to keep her  
Nm: just give her back  
Error: hisssssss

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Chloe was a brave soul that ended up eating a kind soul calling it.  
\---  
Error: i can feed her chocolate and popcorn and she likes undernovela too!

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: plus you can't take her away.  
Nm: why not  
Error: She kind of doesn't want to let go of my couch. She's practically hugging it. Also if you want to take her away she'll probably take Stabby too. And she's cute.

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: ..... error no. Just no.

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: why not? If you can keept da child then i can keep da child

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: .... know what read some child care books first. Then talk to me

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

error, a while later: so this thing caled grounding. how does it work. do you like bury the chid alive?

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

nM: ..... please no. Its when we dont let dream do things because of his bad behavior

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: okay. Does making a whole society bow down to you and accept you as their queen and follow her every beck and call something to ground chloe for or something to be proud of

~•~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM: Both. Dont leave that thing alone with dream. And make sure its still going t school

~•~

TheCrimsonStoryteller:

Error: so I give her a spear and then put her in timeout  
Nm: ...don't give her a sp--


End file.
